


(OneShot) Shingeki No Kyojin: Rebirth - That Fateful Night

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The year is 2018. Walls Rose, Sina and Maria are in the middle of a golden era. Technology is advancing further than anyone has anticipated, all wars and conflicts between other settlements have ceased, and Titans have become a null threat due to their disappearance thousands of years ago. All is peaceful...However, memories and people from past lives begin to haunt college age Eren Yeager, as he begins to uncover his true potential, thanks to the help of a mysterious motorcyclist.





	(OneShot) Shingeki No Kyojin: Rebirth - That Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> ((First of all, some explanation. In this AU, the Survey Corps died out in their attack on Marley and its citizens. The power of the Titans was lost to time, with the lucky few who were born with them not realising it, or keeping it secret. Eren and Zeke have been reincarnated far in the future, with no memory of who they once were. However, they can rediscover these memories and identities. Now, enjoy this short piece, and let me know your thoughts on it! Obviously, there will be spoilers for Attack on Titan, so if you haven't read the manga and don't want to be spoiled, avoid this post! Tell me what you thought of this, and who knows? Maybe I'll be encouraged enough to write up a sequel piece, or start working on an entire fic of this plot?)

Darkness. Swallowing, cold darkness. A piercing cold that chilled him to the bone. He tried to move his arm, which twinged lazily about 5 seconds afterwards. He seemed to be laying down, he must be, because taste the dirt and earth on the wind was nearly tangible, and there was a definite smell of dust. He kept attempting to shift himself off the floor, with his body giving involuntary twitches and jerks as his brain slowly caught up with time. Eventually, he regained control of his limbs again, and shakily lifted himself up from off the floor. As he glanced around, he came to realise that he was stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest, being surrounded by ancient oaks thousands of years older than him. A glow of moonlight shone above, dimly illuminating the scene before him. Strangely, steam hung in the air before him, almost supernaturally, and 5 feet across from him, the ground seemed almost to be wet with a dark liquid, which looked ominously like blood…

Immediately, he turned on the spot and began to run in the opposite direction, panic flooding through his body. He was panting, sweating cold bullets which dribbled down the side of his face. He didn’t recognise the location he was in at all, and couldn’t recall ever hiking out this far into the forest. In fact, the last 5 hours of memory was missing from his mind. He tried to calm himself by going over what he definitely knew.

His name was Eren Jeager. He was nearly 18 years old, and lived in the confides of Wall Sina, within the Shinganshina District. The year was 2018. He went to college and had two close friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. His mother’s name was Carla Jeager and his father’s name-

His father.

Suddenly, Eren was struck with a burning pain at the front of his head. It felt like his head had been set on fire from the inside, and he was slowly burning from the inside out. Amongst the pain, a clear memory hazily came into vision.

He was standing in the same clearing he had just woken up in moments ago. It seemed that the sun was beginning to set, as the trees seemed to glow with an umber hue, and the rustling of the leaves let in glows of yellow light. Before Eren stood his father, Grishia. For as organised and gentlemanly his father usually looked, Grishia looked grubby and sweaty in his memory. His normally brushed and tied hair was messy and unkempt. His glasses were askew from his face, and his mouth was open in a horror-struck expression. In his shaking hand, he held a needle, filled with a mysterious pink liquid which seemed to have the faintest glow. As Eren focused on what the needle could possible be for, his father began to spoke. Despite is facial expression, his voice was steady and calm.

“Eren. Listen to me. I need you to pay attention to everything I say. Christ, I feel like I’ve done this before. I’m about to give you an ability which will give you control over-”

The memory suddenly burst into white light, his father’s voice being muffled enough to the point where what he was saying was unintelligible. Eren flinched at the sudden brightness, his physical body still moving while he kept talking. After a moment of this haziness, he was returned to the scene. Now, his arm was held out in front of him, and his father was grasping it hard. The needle was slowly being guided towards Eren’s now-exposed forearm, while his father carried on speaking.

“-stop struggling! Eren, I need you to do this! My time is running short and it is an necessity that you harness this power! You’ll lose memory of this event after you awaken, but you’ll eventually regain this memory! I’m sorry I can’t explain anymore, so please! STOP STRUGGLING!”

With a great effort, Grishia stabbed Eren’s arm with the syringe. The white  light returned to Eren’s eyes, and he felt a great force strike his face.

He fell backwards. He was now nearly out of the woods. He could see bright lights passing by quickly directly in front of him, he must have been near a freeway. While he had been viewing his memory, he had ran face-first into a tree. Eren quickly picked himself off the ground again, and face-aching, he bolted towards the edge of the woods. Once he passed the last trees, he was hit with a wave of cool, refreshing night air, which calmed his nerves greatly. Many cars were passing by quickly, not seeming to notice the hyperventilating 17 year old on the side of the road. Eren then fell to his knees, just taking in as much fresh air his lungs could allow. 

So many new questions hit him. Why was his father so panicked? What was he talking about? What had happened after he injected Eren with whatever the substance in the syringe was? Eren’s shaking hands gripped the dry grass beneath him, as his pants and wheezes slowly subsided. 

It took a while to notice that somebody was stood over Eren, casting a shadow in the moonlight. Eren’s head shot up.

He was gazing into the eyes of a man older than he was, perhaps in his late 20s. His eyes were a dull blue, almost as dark as the night sky behind him. His lustrous blonde hair hung messy around his face, with a matching beard to boot. He was of a muscular build, and extremely tall, dwarfing Eren easily. He looked almost like Eren’s father. He was wearing a zipped up leather jacket, gloves and boots, with washed-out blue jeans and a wallet chain. He was holding a motorcycle helmet under his arm, standing next to a still-running motorcycle, which was glossy in the light of the moon. The man stared down at Eren with concern, with the slightest trace of interest etched on his eyebrows. He crouched down to Eren’s level and spoke.

“Hey, kid. You alright? How’d you get here?”

His voice was deep, but had a certain softness and kindness to it. He held a hand to Eren’s face, tracing down his cheeks. His brow furrowed.

“These are…burns? Yikes, that looks like it hurts…”

The cold leather from the man’s glove made Eren shiver. Now that he mentioned it, his cheeks did feel hot. Eren held his own hands up to them, and he felt definite burn marks which trailed down his face. He flinched again. The stranger stared into Eren’s eyes intensely.

“Kid, you weren’t…kidnapped or something, were you? C'mon, get yourself off the floor, and tell me your name.”

The stranger had grabbed Eren from under his arms, and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. Eren grunted, starting to feel nauseous. He clung to the stranger’s arm, swaying dangerously on the spot. He opened his mouth and spoke in a shaky voice.

“E-Eren…I’m Eren Jeager…”

“Well, nice to meet you Eren, my name is Zeke. Now, I can see that you’re lost out here, and I can see that you’re afraid. I’m sure you want to go home, wherever your home is.” The stranger responded, making sure that Eren didn’t fall back down again.

“I-I live in Shinganshina…”

“Ah…I see. Well, we’re about 4 hours outside of the district. Now, this wouldn’t be an issue, but I don’t have enough fuel to last us the trip, and in all honesty, I forgot my money at my apartment. I can take you back to mine for tonight, and we can go in the morning. You don’t have to though. If you feel weird about me, like you expect me to be some predator or something, I will happily leave you here if you want me to. So, what’s your choice?”

Eren, his mind hazy and muddled from the night’s events, could barely focus on Zeke’s offer. He stared into the roguishly-handsome face of the biker while he slowly made his mind up.

“Yeah…alright, I’ll go with you…” He mumbled.

He was lucky to have found him as soon as he did, about half-an-hour after the kid gained the Attack and Founding Titan power. Now, all that was left was to introduce him to the power Ymir had bestowed upon them, and to persuade him to join his cause. Zeke thought this as he drove down the freeway, the roads becoming clear as he passed car after car. He felt Eren’s arms wrapped around his chest, shivering violently. Zeke felt a twinge of maternity towards Eren, as if they were brothers. Perhaps in another life. Eren’s head leaned on the back of Zeke’s neck, as they both sped down street after street. In no time at all, they had reached Zeke’s apartment.

The night passed slowly. Zeke had led Eren up flights of steps and into his apartment. He quickly put Eren to bed, choosing to crash on the couch for the night. Eren kept mumbling in his sleep, nothing anything Zeke was able to grasp however. Zeke changed out of his biker clothes, pulling on a light shirt and boxers. He wandered over to his couch and laid down, switching on the T.V. While the television blared with light and sound, Zeke found himself pondering. Now that he had the Founding and Attack Titans, what should the next course of action be? He could transform and eat Eren, but something about that plan made Zeke disgusted with himself. He could leave Eren oblivious to the fact that he now harnessed arguably two of the most powerful Titans in existence, but what was he to do if Eren accidentally transformed? The best action he should take is to tell Eren straight up what he now has coursing through his spinal fluid. With luck, he’d join the Warriors without argument; he didn’t seem to recognise Zeke, so his past memories must still be hidden away. 

He would worry about that later though. With a quick scratch behind his ears, Zeke yawned, and slowly fell asleep on the couch, the T.V. still playing in the background.


End file.
